Ni tú ni yo estamos solos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Todo era como una horrible pesadilla. Era como si alguien se encargara de desenterrar horribles recuerdos de alguien más dentro de su mente. Vio como morían uno tras otro, sintió en carne propia el miedo, la tristeza y la soledad, a pesar de no haber vivido aquellos trágicos momentos. Todo con un solo propósito: que todos salieran juntos de aquella casa. SPOILERS HETAONI.


Contenido: One-shot, recreación de escena de Hetaoni (Cap 8) y spoilers del mismo (aprox hasta el cap 11), Shounen-ai, probable OC, drama, sentimiento familiar.

Pareja: Spamano (España/Antonio x Romano/Lovino)

Disclaimer

Hikari: ¡Oh! ¡Querido fandom! ¡Hace mucho que no escribía algo de Hetalia así que estoy llena de sentimiento justo en estos momentos! La verdad es que estos últimos días me volví a ver la saga de Hetaoni, recordando traumas y pues…fue así como me nació la inspiración para escribir este fanfic. Claro, que los personajes y la obre de Hetalia no me pertenecen, todo es de Himaruya Hidekaz, así como el fangame conocido como Hetaoni fue hecha por Tomoyoshi. Este fic fue hecho por ocio y sin fines de lucro. No es de lo mejor, pero espero que lo disfruten y recuerden varios traumas. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Todos suspiraron aliviados cuando por fin, aquel circo que llamaban "conferencia mundial" se dio por terminada. Algunas naciones salían a paso firme y presuroso, probablemente a tomar una gran bocanada de aire para calmar los ánimos homicidas que nacían dentro de ellos, otros tantos fingían caballerosidad y rectitud quedándose un rato más despidiéndose de varias naciones antes de marcharse, y otras tantas, se quedaban platicando entre ellas, ya fuera porque en verdad les apetecía platicar sobre temas aparte del trabajo o solamente para dedicarse insultos bien disimulados.

Romano estaba a punto de llamar a su tonto hermano menor (que se encontraba platicando junto a Japón y al macho patatas) pero el tacto de una mano lo distrajo. Cuando alzó la vista pudo reconocer perfectamente ese par de ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban.

-Vamos- fue lo único que le dijo España antes de jalarlo para que se pusiera de pie y correr tomados de la mano, como una cómica y cursi pareja de enamorados. Atravesaron las viejas puertas de roble y doblaron el pasillo para seguir el trayecto.

-Oh, _mon ami_ , ¿nos acompañas? Vamos a…- dijo Francia, cuando pasaron junto a él.

-Nos vemos después Fran- contestó España mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Francia se percató quien era la persona que lo acompañaba, sonrió para después ondear su mano a modo de despedida. _"Ese par de tortolitos"._

Después de doblar una vez más en otro pasillo, España abrió una puerta del lado izquierdo y, sin más preámbulo, jaló al italiano adentro antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

Se encontraban dentro de lo que parecía ser un estrecho cubículo de limpieza, alumbrados únicamente por la poca luz que se filtraba de una rejilla de arriba, rodeados por escobas y otros artefactos de limpieza; ambos comenzaron a besarse.

-Bastardo español- susurraba el más bajo entre besos, suspirando entrecortadamente, sintiendo como la temperatura incrementaba a la par que sus cuerpos deseaban tocarse mutuamente. Sentía las grandes manos de España recorrerle la espalda, subir hasta su cuello y tomarle de la cara.

Lo único que podía ver envuelto en esa oscuridad era el brillo de sus ojos, sentía su cálida respiración en sus poros y percibía en las yemas de sus dedos el acelerado latido de su corazón. Todo era adictivo, casi embriagador; por cada beso sentía que su fuerza se debilitaba, un mareo hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan, pero, afortunadamente, aquellos fuertes brazos españoles hicieron que cayera suavemente sobre el suelo.

-España…- sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, a pesar de que ahora su acompañante utilizaba su boca para besarle el cuello. El mareo seguía intensificándose, provocando una no muy grata sensación en la base de su estómago. – Espera, España…- un nudo se había formado en su garganta antes de darse cuenta, intentaba parar al más alto apartándolo con sus brazos, pero ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente en sus extremidades.

\- ¿No te gusta, Romano? - decía en un tono que pretendía ser sensual, pero al notar la expresión de dolor que tenía el italiano, inmediatamente se separó- ¡Oh! ¡Yo lo siento…! No creí que…- decía nervioso, temeroso a que alguno de sus actos hubiera puesto incomodo a Romano.

-N-no es eso…yo no…- Romano no pudo decir nada más antes de caer desmayado sobre un muy nervioso España.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba exactamente qué había sucedido, lo único que podía asegurar en ese momento era el gran miedo y la tristeza que sentía en su interior. Sus manos temblaban y sentía como si alguien (o algo) lo estuviera vigilando por arriba del hombro.

Intentando distinguir el lugar donde estaba, pudo notar un piano blanco justo en el centro de aquella habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal al percatarse del charco rojizo que se hacía cada vez más grande justo por debajo del instrumento. A pesar del temblor que inundaba todo su cuerpo pudo levantarse, salió de aquella habitación, bajo y subió escaleras, cruzó pasillos y llego a otras habitaciones, una chimenea igualmente con otro charco de lo que precia sangre, lo mismo cuando llegó a dos camas con sábanas blancas tiñéndose de rojo, en una última alcanzó a distinguir dos cuerpos recargados brotando sangre.

¡Que se detuviera! ¡Que dejara de seguirlo! ¡Quería salir, debía salir de ahí ahora mismo!

\- ¡BASTA! - gritó Romano al tiempo en que se incorporaba en el sillón donde antes estaba descansado, despertando de aquella horrible y muy tenebrosa pesadilla.

\- ¡Romano! ¡Estás bien?! - España se acercó rápidamente a él, con un dejo preocupado en su rostro.

-Yo…- vio detenidamente, las paredes rojas no eran las blancas de su sueño, se encontraba en una de las salitas de descanso de donde se había hecho la conferencia mundial- ¿Que…? - alterado y aun un tanto desubicado, Romano intentaba recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes de caer dormido.

-Te desmayaste en el cubículo donde estábamos- España lo tomó de los hombros, intentando que volviera a recostarse- Tuviste una pesadilla, eso es todo- le intentaba calmar con bajos susurros.

Pero no, aquello no solamente había sido un mal sueño.

Era un recuerdo.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, un agudo dolor comenzaba a taladrarle la cabeza. Era como si alguien estuviera desenterrando recuerdos que no eran suyos desde lo más profundo de su mente.

Todos morían, uno a uno frente a sus ojos. Esa horrible criatura, cada vez que lo derrotaban regresaba más fuerte. Todos lo estaban protegiendo, daban (literalmente) su vida para que el resto pudiera salir de esa casa.

 _"Finalmente, me quede solo. Y yo…regresé en el tiempo"_

\- ¿Romano? - le preguntaba España mientras lo tomaba del hombro- ¿Estás bien?

-Veneciano…él, esta solo…- y sucedió algo que España no veía desde hace muchos siglos. De los ojos color almendra de Romano comenzaban a correr pequeños y abundantes ríos de lágrimas. Cubría sus orejas con ambas manos mientras se ponía en posición fetal, como si se intentara proteger…como si le temiera a algo que no estaba ahí.

-Él no está solo Romano, y tú tampoco- España lo rodeo con sus brazos y acobijó en su pecho. ¡Que impotencia sentía! El no poder ayudar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Tuvo que pasar al menos un par de horas antes de que el intenso dolor de cabeza de Romano se calmara y pudiera recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Donde esta Veneciano? - Romano no le había explicado nada a España, aunque éste había preferido no aturdirlo con preguntas aun sentía gran curiosidad por todo aquello que había estado murmurando Romano en las últimas horas.

Con su ayuda, Romano finalmente llegó a la sala de conferencias. Los nórdicos discutían animadamente en una de las mesas del fondo, algunos asiáticos estaban justo al lado contrario; cerca de la ventana estaban algunos europeos y en la cafetería, antes de llegar, había alcanzado a ver a los bálticos charlando. Pero en ningún lugar estaba su hermano.

\- ¿Dónde están Ita-chan y Alemania? - preguntó España a la rubia búlgara.

-Hmmm…no estoy segura, creo que se fueron a investigar un rumor o algo parecido- la chica se puso su puño bajo la barbilla intentando recordar- Estados Unidos y otros también se fueron antes que ellos.

-Creo que querían ver una casa embrujada o algo así- dijo Letonia, que llegaba también a la sala junto a los demás bálticos y Polonia- el señor Rusia también fue allá.

Romano palideció al oír aquello. ¿" _Casa embrujada_ "? La casa donde estaba aquel mostro, esa donde, a pesar de ser naciones, cualquiera podría morir como un simple humano. Aquella casa en la que Veneciano ha estado dentro por más tiempo que cualquier otro.

-Probablemente no me crean…pero debo decirles algo importante- llamó la atención el italiano, haciendo que todas las naciones le prestaran atención- Ahora mismo, muchas naciones están en extremo peligro.

Intentando poner sus memorias en orden, Romano contó acerca de aquella casa, del peligro por el que los demás estaban pasando, de las pocas probabilidades que existían de que todos salieran vivos de aquella casa.

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? - fue la pregunta de Holanda, no por mala fe…sino porque es difícil creer muchas de las cosas que decía el italiano mayor- Tú no hablaste con Italia o con Estados Unidos para saber que ellos iban para allá- España le dirigió una mirada de molestia, pero decidió tragarse sus potenciales insultos.

-Porque…- No, Romano no podía decirles todo lo que sabía, no al menos sin la autorización de su hermano, de todos modos, los recuerdos eran suyos, no de él- Porque en verdad están en peligro.

-Hemos intentado llamar a Rusia y los demás, pero no conecta la llamada- decía una preocupada Ucrania.

-Tal vez solo se quedaron sin señal. Fueron al bosque después de todo- contestaba ahora Corea, intentando guardar compostura. ¿Pensar que Japón y china estaban en peligro? ¿Y si al final solo era un mal sueño del sureño?

\- ¡ES VERDAD! – dejó caer sus manos fuertemente sobre la mesa- ¡Y si no me creen, no importa! Yo solo puedo ir a salvar a Veneciano- con su eterno ceño fruncido, Romano se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir por su inútil hermano menor.

¿No le creían? ¡Que se jodieran! Él solo podía ir ahí, sabía dónde estaba después de todo. No quería volver a escuchar a su hermano llorando de esa forma tan desgarradora, no quería que él cargara con todo ese sufrimiento otra vez.

No quería que viajara en el tiempo una vez más.

\- ¡Romanooooo! - escuchó la voz del español a sus espaldas- Iré contigo- le sonrió ampliamente cuando lo alcanzó- Es peligroso si vas solo.

-España- dijo seriamente- Es peligroso, a donde vamos existe la probabilidad de que en verdad mueras. Dejarás de ser una nación, probablemente veamos cosas horribles, compañeros morir y muchas cosas más que…- Romano dejó de hablar cuando sintió una mano acariciando gentilmente su mejilla.

-Si puedo estar contigo, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme- y ahí estaba, ese bastardo y tonto español que siempre lo estaba protegiendo, que lo consolaba y cuidaba. Ese bastardo del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado. España juntó su frente con la del más bajo, disfrutando la poca distancia y como sus alientos se entremezclaban.

-Creí que irían a salvar a los demás, no a coquetear- una tercera voz hizo que ambos se separaran. - ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está esa mansión? - Austria se acomodaba sus lentes y, detrás suyo, estaban el resto de naciones dispuestos a acompañarlos.

Todo el mundo se había unido para el rescate de las naciones perdidas.

El camino fue rápido y sin mayores contratiempos. Después de subir una colina empinada, todos divisaron una enorme casa blanca. No parecía anormal ni mucho menos embrujada, solo curiosa por el simple hecho de estar a mitad de la nada.

-Aquí es- dijo Romano, sintiendo un escalofrío al estar frente a la entrada principal. Con cautela, se acercó a las grandes puertas e intento abrirlas. Uno, dos, tres intentos fallidos le hicieron ver que sería imposible llegar por ahí.

\- ¿¡Aquí está mi hermano?!- decía una desesperada Bielorrusia, haciéndose paso e intentando tirar la puerta con fuertes patadas- ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! - gritaba mientras pateaba mas fuerte, sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Propongo dividirnos para intentar buscar alguna otra entrada- dijo Austria, recibiendo diversas afirmaciones, todos comenzaron a esparcirse.

-Romano, busquemos una entrada juntos- propuso España. Romano asintió levemente antes de ponerse en marcha.

"¿Dónde estás, Veneciano?" pensaba sin control. La horrible sensación de su estómago no se iba y…recordar todas las cosas por las que ese tonto había tenido que pasar… cualquier otra persona se hubiera ya roto en llanto (aunque él también ya había llorado en el edificio de la conferencia).

Después de casi una hora de búsqueda, y de no haber encontrado nada significativo, Romano comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Por las memorias compartidas sabía muchas cosas del interior de la casa, pero desde afuera todo se complicaba al momento de tener que encontrar alguna abertura.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Esta casa es interminable! - gritaba dando un fuerte pisotón- ¡Solo estamos dando vueltas en círculos!

-Romano…- ¿Qué se supone que debía decir en aquel momento? Le dolía ver a Romano tan preocupado, por supuesto que él también lo estaba por todas las naciones perdidas- Sé que estas preocupado por Ita-chan, pero…

\- ¡No! ¡Tú no sabes nada! - enfurecido, Romano no podía controlar la fuerza de sus propias palabras- ¡Ese idiota ha estado cargando todo él solo! ¡No me ha visto desde hace mucho! El muy bastardo está sufriendo mientras que yo…- el temblor de su cuerpo, a pesar de que le daba la espalda, delató sus inmensas ganas de derrumbarse y comenzar a llorar.

Sin saber qué más hacer, España rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del italiano, al principio era un abrazo forzado, pero poco a poco, Romano se dejaba enrollar por el cuerpo del ibérico.

-No soy un buen hermano…jamás lo he sido, ese tonto siempre ha estado lejos de mi…- seguía susurrando su dolor en forma de palabras.

-No digas eso, Roma- le contestaba igualmente en voz baja cerca de su oído- Eres su hermano, su familia…ambos son la misma nación. A pesar de sus diferencias y de los problemas del pasado al fin están juntos…siempre te preocupas por él a pesar de que muchos no lo comprenden, lo amas tanto como él a ti. Si todo eso no te hace el mejor hermano mayor entonces el mundo es el que está loco- España podía sentir como el cuerpo de su italiano se relajaba con sus palabras aliento.

-Los encontraremos, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien- comenzó a acariciar su cabello, cuidadoso de no tocar el gracioso rulo que salía de su coronilla.

Para Romano resultaba sorprendente la fuerza de voluntad que llegaba a mostrar España. A pesar de no haberle dicho muchas de las cosas de los recuerdos de Veneciano, él podía seguir creyéndole, aún estaba ahí a su lado para calmarlo y hacerlo recuperar la cordura. ¿En verdad era digno de recibir tanto amor y apoyo de su parte?

Aún estaba terriblemente preocupado por Italia, pero por un momento, su corazón fue acobijado por todo ese amor que le transmitía España.

Una vez que terminara toda esa pesadilla besaría como nunca antes lo había hecho a ese maldito bastardo al que tanto amaba.

Después de aquel breve momento de intimidad, el par decidió seguir con su búsqueda. Romano le comentó un poco más acerca de la situación de aquella extraña mansión, de que probablemente, no podrían hacer demasiado desde el exterior si los del interior no rompían los relojes que distorsionaban el flujo del tiempo. Por eso, al ver que aún no llegaban a ningún lado, Romano comenzó a intentar comunicarse con Veneciano.

-Está…llamando- dijo después de cuatro intentos fallidos. El constante timbrado comenzaba a desesperarlo, cuando en uno de los últimos…

\- ¡Ah! Roma…- esa era, la voz bobalicona que esperó tanto escuchar.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿¡Por qué mierdas te tomó tanto contestar?!- gritó fuertemente en la bocina.

\- ¿Ita-chan? - sorprendido, España intentaba acercarse a su oído para también escuchar la conversación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿EH? ¿Esto es verdad? ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Cómo? ¿Tú eres Romano, verdad?- decía entre tartamudeos Veneciano al otro lado de la línea.

-Por supuesto que soy yo. ¡Ack! Espera... ¡España! ¡No puedes tomar mi teléfono! ¡Regrésamelo! - se quejaba el italiano intentando recuperar su móvil.

\- ¿¡España también?! No puede ser… ¿Por qué…? - atónito y sin poder encontrar las palabras exactas, Veneciano se quedó inmóvil en uno de los pasillos del sótano.

-No sé a que rayos te refieres. - Habló después de recuperar su teléfono del tonto de España- Ahora escucha, ¿Veneciano...? ¿Estás llorando?

-No. S-solo me siento muy feliz. - dijo intentando acallar sus sollozos- Oye hermano, ¿puedes cubrirme mañana en el trabajo? - ante la petición, Romano cerró la boca y frunció aún más su ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana, y pasado mañana, y para siempre... ¿Podrías? - en vez de sonar como un simple favor aquello sonaba como un ruego...como una clase de despedida que no le agradó ni en lo más mínimo al mayor.

-No- contestó fríamente después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Hermano...

-Eses es TÚ maldito trabajo. ¡Trae tu trasero de vuelta aquí y encárgate de eso tú mismo! - gritó firmemente, a lo que España le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción- Y hablo en serio, idiota más te vale...- Romano dejó de hablar cuando un extraño sonido comenzaba a resonar durante la llamada telefónica, poco después la línea había sido cortada- Maldita sea...- murmuró, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no aventar su teléfono contra el suelo por la frustración contenida. -¡Tsk! Se me cortó el jodido teléfono. Al menos logré hacerle una llamada- suspiró un par de veces para poner su mente en orden- Veneciano...Ya voy.

\- ¡Oye, Romano! - gritó España, quien se había adelantado varios metros- Creo que encontré una entrada.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- guardó con torpeza su teléfono antes de correr hacia su pareja.

-Mira, esta escalera baja, pero…no puedo ver con claridad el suelo…y tampoco sé si nos lleve dentro de la casa- España se arrodilló con cuidado, intentando alcanzar a ver mejor. Debido a la oscuridad, no sabían con precisión qué tan profundo era o si la escalera llegaba efectivamente hasta el suelo- Tal vez debamos decirle a Austria antes de…

-Shh, escucha- con rudeza, Romano tapó la boca de España con su mano. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-…Si me calmo probablemente pueda recordar. - Alcanzaron a escuchar el eco de un murmullo- Había otro que escondí con Estados Unidos. Y luego…ummm…- no había dudas, esa era la voz de…

\- ¡Te encontré! ¡Veneciano! - también arrodillándose junto a España, Romano gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el fondo. Y ahí estaba: cabello castaño, un rulo muy parecido al suyo propio y una cara bastante similar. Cuando esa persona volteó hacia arriba pudo ver como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, estaba oscuro, pero podía reconocer cada facción de ese rostro.

\- ¿Qué?... Ro-Romano… ¿Por qué? - su cara no transmitía alivio ni alegría, sino que, más bien, era invadido por la duda, la sorpresa y el miedo.

-La puerta principal está cerrada así que, solo estuvimos merodeando por ahí- España podía notar la pequeña sonrisa que mostraba Romano, feliz de por fin lograr reencontrarse con su hermano. Él parecía siempre estar enojado con todo el mundo, incluido el pequeño Ita-chan, pero en realidad era una persona demasiado afectiva- ¡Finalmente te encontré! ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo?

\- ¡Ita-chan! ¡Gracias al cielo! - dijo también aliviado el moreno- No puedes estar aquí tú solo, ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- ¿¡Q-qué están haciendo aquí?! ¡No les pedimos que vinieran! - contestaba asustado.

\- ¿Que hiciste con los relojes? ¿Los rompiste todos?

\- ¿C-cómo sabes eso? - a cada segundo, la cara de Italia se desfiguraba más y más en autentico pánico. El no comprender, el tener miedo de perder a alguien tan valioso como lo es su hermano.

\- ¡Contéstame! ¿¡Rompiste el último reloj?!

-No puede ser...No se supone que sepas sobre eso... Primero que nada, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - ambos se hacían preguntas sin contestar al otro, creando un círculo vicioso.

-Romano, sé que te da gusto, pero…- decía España intentando calmar las cosas entre ambos, pero solamente recibió una mirada molesta del de al lado.

\- ¡Veneciano! ¡Iré contigo ahora mismo, así que no te muevas! - Tanto España como Italia se quedaron petrificados ante ese comentario, ¡no podía solo bajar! Asustado, España intentó hacer el primer movimiento para impedírselo.

\- ¡N-no! ¡No importa qué pase, no vengas aquí! ¡Vuelve a casa! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¿¡Cómo es que sabes todo eso?!- gritaba agonizante desde abajo.

Romano se detuvo y después de soltar un fuerte suspiro, volvió a su posición inicial.

-Di mi nombre

-Ro…Romano- contestaba Italia nervioso. Romano apretó fuertemente sus puños, arrancando un poco de césped con sus dedos.

\- ¡NO! ¡Di mi nombre completo!

-Italia- volvía a contestar un poco más seguro- Italia Romano- reafirmó.

-Si, así es. ¡Yo también soy Italia! No puedo saber todo lo que recuerdas, ¡Pero al menos planeo llevar un poco de esa carga sobre mis hombros! ¡No has estado solo en todo este tiempo! - España veía como Romano se expresaba con tanto esmero. Debía ser complicado para él, que pocas veces hablaba de sus propios sentimientos, darle a entender tantas cosas a Italia- Tú...has roto algunos relojes, ¿verdad?

-S-si, pero…

-El flujo del tiempo se ha arreglado. Es por eso que fuimos capaces de llegar hasta aquí. No solo nosotros, hay más que vienen a ayudarlos. - Sonriente, intentando aligerar la tensión, España intentaba darle apoyo a Italia.

-Finalmente te encontré. ¡He tratado de encontrarte por años! ¡El jodido teléfono no funcionaba! Y de vez en cuando sentía esas especies de choques...como si una mitad de mi desapareciera- Romano bajó la mirada al recordar la primera vez que lo sintió, justo cuando se encontraba en aquel cubículo junto a España-Cada vez...que tú... ¡IDIOTA! - Su sorpresivo grito hizo que hasta España diera un saltito un tanto asustado. - ¿Veneciano? - preguntó al notar que el menor se había mantenido callado.

-Lo siento hermano, debo irme. Lo lamento, pero... ¡debes irte a casa! - y sin mayor retraso, la joven nación se dio vuelta empezando a correr y desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

-¡Bastardo! ¡ESPERA! - no importa cuánto gritaba Romano, el eco de los pasos de Italia dejó de retumbar después de varios segundos.

\- ¡Woah! ¡No, Romano! - decía España, viendo cómo Romano intentaba empujarlo para bajar por la escalera de cuerda- Intentaré yo primero bajar, tú solo espera de aquí ¿de acuerdo? - y antes de poder recibir cualquier contestación, España comenzaba a descender por las escaleras.

\- ¿Es verdad puedes usarlas? Ni siquiera podemos ver bien el fondo.

-Creo que todo estará bien. ¡No te preocupes! ¡El jefe bajará primero así que espera un momento! - con su tono optimista, España seguía bajando por las inestables cuerdas. - Está bien, ni siquiera están rotas... ¡aaaahhh! - gritó cuando su pie no encontró otra cuerda y sufrió los efectos de la gravedad. Sus manos y piernas raspadas habían dolido, pero afortunadamente, había logrado aterrizar relativamente bien.

\- ¡España! ¿¡Estas bien?!- a pesar de haber estirado el brazo como un tonto intento de sujetarlo, Romano solo había escuchado el estruendo de España cayendo hasta el fondo.

-Ugh...auch...oh no, las cuerdas estaban quemadas a mitad del camino...no me di cuenta...ooh, auuu- se quejaba mientras intentaba levantarse. Romano soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-O-oye...!

-Romano

\- ¿Sí? - contestó nervioso por la forma en que lo llamó tan de repente.

-Me da mucho gusto que Ita-chan esté bien- inclinándose un poco, Romano podía ver perfectamente la singular sonrisa que le daba el tonto español.

-Umm- asintió en silencio. A él también le daba gusto a pesar de no poder expresarlo en voz alta.

-Veré si puedo encontrar algo para usar en lugar de esa escalera. Espera un momento- usando sus manos como bocina al momento de gritar (cosa que no era necesaria) España comenzaba a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-De acuerdo. No tardes mucho o bajaré esto como sea- aclaró el italiano mayor- Y-y.…t-ten cuidado- a pesar de la oscuridad del túnel, España podría haber jurado ver un breve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Estas preocupado por mí? - soltó un par de risitas al ver como Romano pretendía molestarse por el comentario- ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! ¡Volveré rápido, así que espérame ahí! - Y sin más, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr por las penumbras del lugar.

Sintiéndose un poco más aliviado que antes, Romano se dejó caer sobre el pasto, soltando varias bocanadas de aire. _"Finalmente…nos volvemos a encontrar_ " pensó mientras sentía como una brisa movía delicadamente su rulo.

Estaba aliviado y también asustado. Donde se estaban metiendo no era un lugar seguro, pondrían sus vidas en riesgo y, de hecho, había arrastrado a esta situación a España y a todo el mundo. Esperaba que el habérselos dicho no fuera un error.

Juntando sus piernas a su pecho para abrazarlas, Romano volvió a ver el oscuro túnel por el que su hermano y España se habían marchado. Esperaba que ambos regresaran a salvo. No quería quedarse ahí solo esperando, no cuando una pequeña esperanza comenzaba a nacer dentro de él.

-Ten cuidado- repitió en un susurró, pensando en la boba sonrisa con la que se había marchado España. Esa…no había sido una despedida definitiva, ¿verdad? - Bastardo español- sonrió en solitario, hundiéndose en los recuerdos, no en los de su hermano, sino en los suyos propios.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Creo que al final quedó un poco mejor de lo que imaginaba que quedaría XD. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo, ¡me encantaría volver a reencontrarme con este fandom! ¡En verdad lo extraño! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero poder leerlos otra vez! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Si alguien también está en el fandom de Osomatsu-san y/o servamp le invito a que se pasen por mi perfil, ya que últimamente es de lo que más he escrito. ¡Gracias!


End file.
